Hanami
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Dos personas deambulan por la plaza central de una de las capitales más pintorescas del mundo, es primavera, así que los cerezos les regalan un espectáculo lleno de belleza y tradición. Ambos van por separado, sus vidas en direcciones opuestas, sin percatarse que el destino juega de maneras misteriosas. One-Shot. GxV


**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**NA:** Hanami literalmente significa "Hana" flor y "mi" ver, cada año con la llegada de la primavera, una ola de florecimiento de arboles de cerezo "Sakura" recorre gradualmente Japón, los delicados pétalos del cerezo, bañados por los rayos de sol, adornan parques, jardines, lagos, montes, pagodas, templos y palacios, los telediarios y servicios meteorológicos informan de este fenómeno a los entusiastas japoneses que se preparan para realizar picnics a la sombra del simbólico árbol nipón, la gente reserva su lugar para sus familiares y amigos, e incluso las empresas suelen enviar a algún empleado para que guarden celosamente el sitio al resto de compañeros de oficina, durante el Hanami se celebran numerosas representaciones artísticas como conciertos o lectura de poemas, los japoneses saborean especialidades locales, como bentos y los dulces dangos y beben sake mientras charlan alegremente o llevan a cabo la serena ceremonia del té bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Enjoy :D ….

_**Hanami**_

En una cálida tarde de primavera, un joven caminaba por la gran plaza central de una de las capitales más coloridas y tradicionales del mundo, deambulaba observando las tonalidades rosadas que los árboles de cerezo regalan en esa época del año, algunas personas se encontraban disfrutando de la vista mientras llevaban a cabo un pequeño picnic.

_**Hanami, hace tanto que no lo hago, hace tanto tiempo que no me detengo a apreciar lo que está a mí alrededor; la escuela y el trabajo, no me he concentrado en otra cosa.**_

Sobre la vereda de un enorme parque se hallaba transitando una joven, funcia el seño mientras divisaba los colores pastel de su entorno, mientras que con prisa esquivaba a los transeúntes e individuos que tomaban fotos de los bellos y majestuosos arboles de cerezo que adornan el lugar.

_**Hanami , ¡Ja!, lo detesto, todo es tan cursi y rosa; los tontos turistas se reúnen a ver como caen los pétalos de las flores, "Gran espectáculo", pues les tengo una noticia amigos, esas flores están muriendo.**_

El muchacho iba a pasos lentos, casi arrastrando un portafolio costoso y portando una fina gabardina.

_**Ni si quiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salí a divertirme, a tomar un café, a ir por una copa; mi vida se ha vuelto monótona; me va muy bien, no lo niego, no puedo quejarme pero.. ¿Qué más?**_

La chica volteó a ver a los turistas que capturaban la imagen del paisaje mientras continuaba su andar, rodando los ojos hacia arriba.

_**Así es esta vida, está llena de ironía; existen muchas cosas que son hermosas, que te llenan de alegría, de gozo, pero… duran muy poco, y al final, sufres.**_

El joven de ojos negros distrajo su mirada hacia una alegre pareja que jugueteaba en el pasto repleto de pétalos rosados junto a dos niños pequeños.

_**Es más, hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia, que no me reúno con ellos; a menudo extraño la comida de mi madre, la compañía de mi pequeño hermano, la característica personalidad de mi padre.**_

La muchacha se detuvo en seco al notar como una pelota de color marrón se atravesó en su camino, seguida por una linda pequeña de coletas.

_**Y de historias cortas está llena mi vida; primero perdí a mi madre, después mi padre tuvo mucho éxito, tenía lo que yo quería pero… no me hacía feliz; un día me enteré de que todo lo había obtenido por una mentira, ¿Me desilusioné? No, porque tenía a alguien especial junto a mí, pero como todo lo bueno, duró poco.**_

El chico de anteojos miro de reojo, y de pasada en su andar, a un grupo de jovencitas que tomaban fotografías de sí mismas usando sus teléfonos celulares.

_**Y bueno qué decir de mis amigos, de vez en cuando se reúnen en casa de Bulma pero nunca puedo asistir, siempre estoy ocupado, ni si quiera sé por qué, tal vez me niego a ir, tal vez no quiero encontrarme con nadie, tal vez me quiero alejar de las cosas que me recuerden a… ella.**_

La joven de cabellos obscuros bajó la mirada y colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja, continuando con su recorrido.

_**¿Por qué? Ni si quiera yo lo sé; supongo que así debía de ser, teníamos mucho en común, éramos los mejores amigos, yo… creo que lo amaba, pero nunca se lo confesé, nunca estuve realmente segura de lo que sentía, creo que me di cuenta después, mucho después.**_

El hombre suspiró cerrando los ojos, sin detener sus pasos, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

_**Ella, la única chica que me ha fascinado de verdad, simplemente única; fuerte, decidida, pero dulce y compasiva a la vez; defensora de la virtud y de lo justo, guerrera y dama; una auténtica mujer digna de admirar, mi mejor amiga.**_

La mujer se aferró con fuerza de la correa de su bolso, perdiéndose en el vaivén de sus botas al caminar.

_**A veces me pregunto si él sentía algo por mí, en algunas ocasiones me hiso pensar que sí, me hiso creer que me quería, pero jamás me lo dijo, jamás se atrevió a hablarme de amor, y yo… yo pude haberlo esperado, pude haber permanecido a su lado, hombro con hombro hasta que se decidiera y aceptarlo, pero no podía esperarlo para siempre, además… él se fue.**_

El semi sayajin sintió el móvil vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo obscuro, sin embargo no se inmutó, prosiguió con su andar hundido en sus pensamientos.

_**Siempre quise que fuera más, ser más que amigos, quería hacerla feliz, quería amarla y protegerla, pero… no sé porque nunca se lo dije; tal vez fue timidez, quizá no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo, a lo mejor solo me veía simplemente como un amigo, o quizá si me amaba.**_

La princesa de Cuidad Satán siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha, queriendo ocultar la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, agarrada de su chaqueta y acomodando ligeramente su bufanda marrón la cual era mecida por la briza.

_**Supongo que así debieron de haber pasado las cosas, probablemente solo me apreciaba como una buena amiga, supongo que no me amaba.**_

El ex guerrero dorado volteó a observar a una mujer rubia que pasó velozmente junto a él, dejándolo atrás rebasándolo, casi remolcada por un perro Gran Danés.

_**Aún no sé porque no la llevé conmigo; partí de mi hogar para crecer, convertirme en el hombre que soy, un profesional, uno de los investigadores más reconocidos a nivel mundial; viajo a todas partes, pero a todos lados a donde voy me hace falta, en realidad me hubiera gustado tenerla siempre cerca, creo que todavía la extraño y… no la puedo olvidar.**_

La antigua defensora de la justicia se apartó ligeramente de su trayectoria tratando de evitar no ser arrollada por una mujer rubia que paseaba con prisa un majestuoso can.

_**Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que está lejos Kami-sama sabe dónde, aunque no sepa nada de él y que probablemente esté casado o tenga una novia, o que simplemente no le importe en absoluto mi existencia en el mundo; no lo puedo sacar de mi mente y creo que… no puedo dejarlo de amar.**_

Quien en algún momento fue el Gran Sayamán desvió su atención hacia un puñado de personas que realizaban un evento social, en una de las amplias áreas verdes de la plaza.

_**Vaya una boda, las novias siempre lucen lindas; casarse en un parque repleto de sakura es una buena idea, no tienes que pagar por la decoración, bendita naturaleza.**_

La hija del supuesto héroe de la tierra levantó la mirada frunciendo el seño, al escuchar el bullicio de un grupo de gente a un lado de la vereda por la cual circulaba, virando su rostro y distrayéndose completamente.

_**¿Una boda? ¡Ja! Buena suerte, espero que duren más de tres meses; absurda idea de casarse en un parque lleno de sakura, supongo que quieren que todo el mundo vea lo felices que son, ¡Patético!**_

El joven se detuvo totalmente cuando sintió algo, o más bien a alguien chocar con su cuerpo, como era de esperarse el hombre no se movió un centímetro ante al impacto, sin embargo la otra persona cayó hacia atrás ; de inmediato el muchacho se apresuró a ayudarle en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una dama; se agachó y tomó con gentileza el brazo de la joven, quien se sobaba la cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado con los pectorales de hierro del guerrero.

**-Disculpen señorita, lo lamento mucho, ha sido mi culpa- **Pronunció apenado mientras halaba con una mano a la mujer para que se pusiera de pie y con la otra se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

**-Por Kami debería fijarse por donde va-** Pronunció la chica aturdida levantando poco a poco el rosto hasta quedar completamente incorporada.

La mujer de ojos azules volteó para observar de frente al hombre que la había derribado encontrándose a un pálido y sorprendido joven de ojos negros, anteojos y cabello en punta.

**-¿Gohan?- **Masculló con voz temblorosa abriendo los ojos con desmesura.

**-Vi…Videl-** Tartamudeó parpadeando frenéticamente.

**Fin.**

**NA:** Gracias por leer…. Disculpen mis locuras pero cuando estoy triste escribo cosas raras como estas…. Agradeceré mucho sus críticas….


End file.
